Imajinasikah?
by ishikawa ayica
Summary: Awalnya aku tidak menyadari itu, saat pertama bertemu dengannya. Saat itu, aku tidak pernah menyangka aku akan bertemu dengan orang itu. Pemuda tinggi, berkulit putih, berambut raven dan bermata onyx dengan lambang kipas berada disalah satu lengan jaketnya.


Hallo, minna-san, author balik lagi nih, yah mumpung bakalan hiatus dulu selama beberapa saat karena disibukkan oleh kuliah, nih author update fanfic lagi, ehm, nggak tau sebenarnya cerita ini mau di oneshot aja atau multi chapter yah? bingung jadinya, pokonya, kalau minna-san tertarik mohon di review yaah, khususnya buat para silent readers ;)

akh, ngomong-ngomong soal fanfic, aku bakal balas di fict ini review dari seseorang yang tak ku kenal di fict ku sebelumnya.

untukmu, HRPJeonJiYoon, aku nggak tau kamu siapa, soal komen kamu yang jijik sama fict aku, aku rasa itu resikonya di tanggung pembaca, kan udah ditulis kalau nggak suka jangan dibaca tapi karena kamu udah baca yah kalau kamu jijik itu sih bukan tanggung jawab aku, :D

dan thanks banget udah review, nggak nyangka kamu yang jijik sama fict aku bakalan review, tadinya aku fikir bisa belajar dari kamu cara buat fict yang baik dan benar, tapi saat buka profilmu aku malah kaget, lah kamu nggak pernah bikin cerita rupanya. kecewa deh aku, aku fikir kamu bisa lebih baik dari aku, xixixxi :D

kamu mungkin berfikir aku bakalan ngedown dengan flame yang kamu kasih atau sejenisnya, tapi kamu salah, :D sorry aku bukan orang yang mudah putus asa, aku bisa belajar kalau aku salah, dan yang paling penting aku bukan orang yang suka ngekomplen seseorang padahal diri kita sendri belum tentu bisa lebih baik dari org yg kita komplen, yah gimana mau lebih baik, yang ngekomplen aja nggak pernah bikin cerita kok.

ku kasih tau deh satu rahasia buat ngejatohin aku, kalau kamu pengen aku jatoh kamu harus lebih baik dariku, ini karyaku mana karyamu..? dan oh ya, karyaku anti plagiat, bisa nggak? maaf-maaf aja, aku ngepublish cerita bukan utk pamer dan pengen dapat pujian, cuma iseng tapi karena dapat respon baik dan banyak yg suka aku lebih semangat buat bikin cerita, aku nggak mentingin reviewnya, aku mentingin perasaan yg membaca, kalau mereka senang itu sudah cukup buat aku.

yak, segitu saja, semoga kamu bisa membaca fictku yang lainnya, pokoknya trims banget dah review :) ^^

* * *

**Imajinasikah?**

**This story is mine**

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, Gaje, OOC (maybe?)**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

.

.

Aku Haruno Sakura, aku gadis biasa bersama hidup yang datar-datar saja. Aku pergi ke sekolah, aku pergi berbelanja seperti gadis 18 tahun lainnya, hidupku begitu normal namun tidak dengan emosiku.

Entah dari mana bermula, aku menjadi sulit dipahami setidaknya itu menurut sahabat-sahabatku, sebentar aku begitu peduli,sebentar aku tak mau tau, sebentar aku begitu pemarah namun dalam beberapa waktu aku bisa menjadi begitu rapuh, mereka baik teman, keluarga dan kekasih tak lagi berarti di hatiku, hatiku seolah mati dan terkurung dalam kehampaan dan kesunyian.

Mungkin ini semua diakibatkan oleh perasaanku yang telah mati teredam kekecewaan dalam hidupku, beberapa kali aku percaya dan berharap namun lebih dari beberapa kali aku kecewa. Dulu aku gadis yang gigih berusaha, aku bahagia namun hari ini dan seterusnya, aku tak lebih dari gadis biasa yang mempunyai nyawa. Aku tak lagi peduli, aku menampung banyak luka dihati, luka yang berbekas dan tak sembuh, oleh kekecewaan penghianatan sahabat, orang tua dan orang-orang terkasih. Aku sempat meminta untuk mati, namun tuhan tidak mau mendengarkan doaku, mungkin kau tak kan pernah tau, betapa sulitnya memendam kekecewaan di hati yang kekecewaanku dengan kehidupan dunia nyata, aku tersesat dalam dunia khayalan, seperti waktu itu.

.

.

.

Awalnya aku tidak menyadari itu, saat pertama bertemu dengannya. Saat itu, aku tidak pernah menyangka aku akan bertemu dengan orang itu. Pemuda tinggi, berkulit putih, berambut raven dan bermata _onyx_ dengan lambang kipas berada disalah satu lengan jaketnya.

Waktu itu sama seperti hari ini, cuaca mendung dan air langit mulai mengunjungi bumi. Awalnya gerimis namun beberapa tetes kemudian berubah semakin deras. Aku tengah berlari menuju rumah yang berada beberapa blok dari jalan ini. Aku berhenti disebuah halte untuk sekedar berteduh. Aneh kurasa, karena halte ini tak disinggahi oleh pejalan kaki yang ingin berteduh. Hanya ada aku dan pemuda itu.

Mengingat kepribadianku tentu saja aku tak ingin lama-lama berada di tempat itu, yah, kepribadian anehku, ketika aku berpapasan atau berada di suatu tempat yang sama dengan orang asing aku tak pernah menatap wajah mereka, selalu hal lain selama itu bukan wajah. Saat itu aku berdiri beberapa meter darinya tanpa menghiraukan pemuda itu.

Aku bukan orang yang mudah bergaul, untuk itu hanya keheningan yang tercipta di antara kami saat itu. Beberapa menit berlalu, langit masih saja betah menangis, dan aku mulai tak betah menunggu, yah sejujurnya aku benci menunggu. Terpikir olehku untuk berlari menembus hujan, namun kuurungkan niat itu, dan lebih memilih melakukan pekerjaan yang tak pernah kusukai selama hidupku, yah, aku menunggu.

Bosan dengan keadaan yang ada, aku menengadah menatap langit yang sedang bermuran durja itu, percikan air sering kali membasahi wajahku, namun tak ku pedulikan, masih menatap sang langit, seolah aku akan menelannya jika ia tak mau menghentikan tangisannya saat itu, ck. Mana bisa aku melakukannya, tentu saja itu hanyalah kiasan kekesalanku pada sang langit yang cengeng diwaktu itu.

Masih dengan keadaan yang sama dan hujan yang semakin deras aku mulai melupakan kehadirannya, aku mulai lupa bahwa aku tak sendiri di halte ini. Aku semakin asik dengan duniaku, aku mulai berkhayal seandainya aku memiliki kekuatan yang dapat mengendalikan air tentu saja aku bisa pulang tanpa takut harus basah, ck, gadis berumur 18 tahun ini bahkan bisa menjadi lebih kekanakan dengan semua hayalannya.

Karena kesal dan lelah menatap langit yang tak bisa kusentuh itu, aku secara tak sengaja menoleh kearahnya, karena fikiranku masih berada didunia khayal aku dengan cueknya malah memandang pemuda itu, hal yang sangat jarang ku lakukan selama ini, kemudian aku kembali menatap langit.

15 detik dari waktu itu aku kembali tersadar dan merutuki kebodohan yang kulakukan, memandang seseorang tepat di wajahnya tanpa senyum bahkan sapaan, oh lupakan aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana ekspresi orang itu ketika kami bertemu pandang. Merasa tak sopan ku beranikan diri untuk menatapnya, hanya untuk memberinya senyuman agar ia tak salah sangka dengan sikapku barusan, entah apa peduliku. Namun yang kulihat adalah ia sedang menatap awan, sama sepertiku. Jika aku menatap awan dengan penuh kekesalan, ia malah menatap awan dengan penuh harapan, ia berdiri menyender di salah satu tiang beton halte itu, dengan satu tangannya ia masukan kedalam kantong celana, kepalanya sedikit menengadah, aku tak tau ia sedang memandang apa, entah hujan atau justru langit.

Sadar ku perhatikan ia menoleh padaku, aku kaget yang kedapatan memandangnya diam-diam hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk padanya, diluar dugaan ia membalas senyumanku, meski itu tak begitu terlihat, hanya senyuman tipis yang samar di wajah tampannya.

Merona.

Yah, kurasa wajahku sedang merona, aku segera memalingkan wajah cepat dan kuat, membuat rambut panjang merah muda yang kugerai ikut terbang mengikuti gerakan kepalaku. Aku menatap arah lain, apapun asalkan jangan menatapnya.

Yah, dan hatiku menjerit setelahnya merutuki kebodohanku. Lama kelamaan aku mulai merasa aneh, entah karena apa aku tak bisa mengacuhkan keberadaannya seperti pada awalnya, lebih dari itu aku merasa diawasi namun aku masih tak mau memandangnya. Lama aku terdiam membuatku merantau kedunia khayal lagi.

"Apa dia melihatku..?"

"Sial, dia pasti melihat tingkah bodohku, bagus Sakura."

Kata-kata seperti itu selalu melintas difikiranku, tak peduli aku tak mau memikirkannya fikiran itu selalu saja datang.

Aku menggelengkan kuat-kuat kepalaku, saat tak sengaja aku menatapnya, rupanya diam-diam diapun menatapku, aku benci diperhatikan, untuk itu aku selalu lebih peka saat seseorang memperhatikanku lebih dari 20 detik, apalagi kami tidak terlibat percakapan, dan itu membuatku risih.

Aku memandannya kesal, dia masih memandangku lekat. Semakin kesal saat dia tak juga menghentikan acara menatapnya padaku, aku memicing tak suka namun dia masih saja menatapku lekat bahkan pada kedua bola mataku. Aku tertegun namun aku malah berfikir ini adalah acara saling tatap tanpa berkedip, yang menatap paling lama tanpa berkedip adalah orang yang akan menang, dan sialnya aku, mataku perih ketika itu, ck, bodoh.

Dia masih saja menatapku, aku yang kesalpun ingin segera menegurnya, tapi aku takut, bagaimana kalau ternyata dia tak memandangku, mungkin dia sedang memandang anak anjing yang kebetulan lewat di sampingku atau belakangku, aku tak mau terlihat bodoh didepannya lagi, dan berdasarkan hal itu aku terus melawan tatapannya, namun sedetik berikutnya ia malah menyeringai padaku. Tidak ada yang aneh di seringai itu, seringai itu lebih mirip sebuah senyuman dimataku, sedikit terpesona aku malah mengangkat alisku tinggi.

"Apa yang dipikirkan orang ini..?"

Begitulah pikirku, aku masih memandangnya yang sekilas melempar seringai padaku dan kini kembali menatap hujan yang masih tak mau reda, aku masih terus memandangnya saat ku putuskan untuk berhenti memandangnya aku melihat bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara, gerakan bibir itu terbaca seperti 'Aku menunggumu' atau 'Aku merindukanmu', yah kalimat sejenis itu, tak mau memikirkannya aku mengendikan bahu dan memutuskan untuk kembali menatap hujan.

'Mungkin dia sedang bernyanyi' bathinku cuek.

Lama terdiam aku masih memandangi langit, namun aku mulai mendapatinya melirikku diam-diam, berusaha menahan kesal aku mengabaikannya. Puncaknya saat kurasakan ia memposisikan badan menghadapku yang tak menghadapnya, dan dia semakin lekat memandangku, aku menoleh sebentar mendapati tatapannya yang dipenuhi kerinduan, sedikit membuatku kaget namun ku abaikan begitu saja, aku memutuskan untuk melangkah menembus hujan, saat langkah kedua aku menoleh ketempat itu lagi, namun tak kudapati dirinya disana. Tempat itu kosong, aku terlonjak kaget, mencoba berfikir apa yang telah telah terjadi, lama aku berdiri sampai semilir angin membelai wajah dan menerbangkan anak rambutku pelan disertai bisikan..

'Aku merindukanmu'.

Bisikan itu sangat jelas, bisikan dari suara asing seorang pemuda, bisikan yang membuat lubang didalam hatiku, bisikan yang membuatku merindukan sesuatu yang entah apa atau mungkin siapa. Aku tertegun cukup lama kemudian saat tersadar ternyata hujan sudah berhenti. Aku tersenyum sekilas kemudian pergi melangkah pulang.

Berhari-hari sejak saat itu aku tak pernah bisa melupakan sosok itu, aku selalu mencarinya disekitar tempat kami bertemu dulu, namun tak ada jejaknya, dia seolah hilang begitu saja.

Sampai hari inipun, dia tak pernah kutemui lagi.

"Apakah kau khayalanku..?"

"Apakah kau immajinasiku..?"

Pertanyaan yang selalu hadir disetiap hari dalam hidupku.

Semenjak itu, setiap hujan turun aku selalu merindukannya, sama seperti hari ini, dan yang kulakukan adalah menatap langit meminta jawaban darinya yang tak kunjung ada.

Dan kuputuskan biarkan waktu yang akan menjawab siapa dirimu sebenarnya, pekerjaan menyusahkan itu akhirnya ku lakukan setiap hari, Aku menunggunya.

_Kau terlalu nyata untuk sebuah khayalan,_

_Atau mungkin kau adalah rasa rinduku yang menjelma menjadi seseorang,_

_Sekedar menyapaku yg hidup dalam kesendirian dan kesepian._

_Yah, mungkin begitu, karena wajahmu semakin samar dalam ingatan,_

_Namun rindu dihati semakin pekat dan tak teruraikan._

* * *

Kyaaaa, maaf minna-san, kayaknya gaje banget yah?, gara-gara hujan nih bikin galau.. oh ya, makasih yah dah mampir, ntar kalo bisa atau kalo ikhlas mohon reviewnya yaah,, waah.. bakalan kangen sama kalian semua soalnya bakal hiatus dulu buat beberapa saat.. oh ya, ini dilanjutin lagi apa di udahin aja yahh? author juga bingung.

yah, semoga bisa sedikit terhibur..

bye minna-san

*Ojigi*


End file.
